


playing with fire

by moonsfics



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: You have been kept away from the drama of the Moonsoon Creek families for years, so you never imagined you would find yourself in the midst of the Min vs Kim tension, much less that its cause would be the wekaness you have for Yoongi's and Jennie's charms.Charms, however, are not always lucky.





	1. stripper room

**Author's Note:**

> I satrted this a while ago on my tumblr, there's two parts so far so I will be posting part 2 soon. Thank you for reading and for the support xxx 
> 
> ps. there is supposed to be images attached so if for some reason tehy don't appear, let me know

Sunset is your favorite time of day at the club. During weekdays, it means the bars and restaurant will be slowly emptied out of the tipsy and drunk pretentious rich people that hold the magical, and exclusive color-coded cards that allow entrance to this golf club. During weekends, the rich are too busy in their expensive escapades and fulfilling their empty time with hobbies around the club and town that clearly showcase their status. But sometimes this time of day does attract their children to the bars and your father’s restaurant. It’s where a lot of them do their  _courtship_ —as you liked to call it, because the rich always seemed to work in different centuries than that of the rest of society—and it is amusing to watch their awkward and superficial interactions.

This, of course, hadn’t been your vision in life—walking around your father’s kitchen making food for bratty teenagers and young adults, or having to deal with the impatience of the color-coded card holders of the club and the way they look down at your stained apron.

The dream, of becoming a famous chef, had to remain as such after your mother passed and your father needed the help at the restaurant. After Moonsoon Creek had a flourish of crooked rich people move in for protection from the police (in an easily escapable small town right by the water’s edge) your parents wanted you to leave the town. You studied abroad for a while, only visiting during the long summers—and they’d visit you for the short winter breaks—so that you’d miss all the dirty business between the diverse families living in the Creek.

Most of the families do not get along. Everyone is on their own—even if they came from the same place. The two major South Korean families—the ones who rule half of their South Korean community each—are the Min Legacy, and the Kim Royalty. The Min Legacy has about 6 different South Korean families under their belt, while the Kim Royalty have 4. Although their number is small, the two women who lead it are to be feared. You’ve heard they’ve done as many terrifying things as the Min family—sometimes it’s said they do it to demonstrate that their being women shouldn’t be underestimated, but their family is known to have been ran by women for generations. However, the generation running it now is led by two married women—one of who is a daughter of the African American drug lord Lion T who married into the Kim family. You know nothing about the Lion Dynasty as they’ve only been in town for family reunions with the Kim’s, but you’ve heard they’re the big bad wolf where they’re from. Makes sense why they’d allow their daughter to marry into the Kim family, who are as powerful here and in South Korea.

When the Manobans moved into town and created their vacation home, the tension grew, as they have dark history with the Min family, and have had serious altercations with the Kim. Even so, that didn’t stop the families from working together to get what they want, which is for the town to be their own personal playground.

The shopping center your father’s restaurant used to be at was turned into this golf club for the rich. They were nice—well, depending on how you view niceness, to most their actions were not necessarily nice—enough to offer him the management over the club’s restaurant, so he and your mother took the jobs. She cooked, and he managed, although a lot of the times it seemed like your mother was doing a lot of the other thing too.

After your mother died—as an innocent bystander—you had to leave culinary school and help your father out. It’s only been a few months but you’ve learned so much more about the families in that period of time than you did over the years. For example, you learned that the Kim Royalty were warming up to The Manobans. After their daughter, Jennie, befriended the Manoban’s youngest daughter, Lalisa, at Moonsoon State University, they didn’t see why the families’s relationships should affect those of the girls’s—who’d grown quite fond of each other. The tension between the two families has subsided, for now, but the tensions between them and the Min family have only risen. Your childhood friends, Daria and Sooyoung love the mafia gossip and are always, against your will, keeping you informed.

You shake your thoughts from the families and focus on better things to think about, its your personal time anyway, why should they occupy every second of your mind and time too?

You have more time to daydream as the sun sets and the restaurant begins to empty of the petulant mafia lords, and while their children begin to invade parts of the restaurant and bar.

They rarely ever order food, and if they do it is the snacks offered by the bar, or pastries from the restaurant. These pastries are usually done the night before, or sometimes morning of, unless they’re sold out and there’s great demand. Otherwise, you won’t need to bust your ass baking after a long day of cooking for one or two pastries—that is unless one of these brats gets it into their mind to ruin your night.

Most of the cooks have gone home, besides you, Dave is left back in the kitchen, and your father is in his office catching up on paperwork.

Moving over to the bakery section of the restaurant, you sit by the counter, near the warm heat of the lights that keep the baked goods warmed up. You stare at the stretch of rows of cookies before you, the counter doubling as the home for them, and bite over your bottom lip. Your mouth fills with saliva as you stare at the milk chocolate chunk and pecan cookies. You had one this morning, so you couldn’t possibly excuse having another…

Dave startles you when the swiveling door swings open, causing a clipped yelp to escape between your lips. He chuckles at that as he nears you, stopping just by the cookie display to lean against the counter. He gives you a knowing look—one eyebrow raised and a small smirk.

“Thinking about cookies again?”

“No,” you clearly lie, eyeing the cookies.

Dave only chuckles once more before he turns to push open the glass separating you and the cookies, reaching for a napkin as he does to place a chocolate chunk and pecan goodness atop it. He hands it to you and your eyes widen.

Giving him the most gracious “thank you” your voice can excitedly master, you take it from him. The warm and mouthwatering chocolate and nut scent of the cookie hits your senses, and you just about moan when you bite into it.

“You’re really strange about the food you make, you know,” Dave says, amusement in his voice. The light coming in from the window behind you shines over his dark skin, and makes the blonde streak in his hair gleam golden.

“Hey,” you say around your bite of the perfect cookie, “I’m fucking good at what I do.”

Daria interrupts Dave from replying when she steps in from the dinning section, apron on and an apologetic look on her face.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers, scrunching her face.

“What, why?” you ask, suddenly standing and placing your cookie on the counter when you step beside Dave. Images of broken glass, expensive plates of food all over the floor, and an angry drug lord child ready to scream their hearts out begin to flood your mind. But before Daria can say anything else, two women step into the room.

The one who steps in first, hips and long hair swinging behind her with each step of her short heeled shoes, is wearing a long sleeved white dress. It hugs her figure tightly, a navy colored designer belt wraps around her waist, perfectly matching what you believe to be a very soft and expensive dress. It cuts at least five fingers above the knee. You can’t help but roam her outfit before looking up at her perfectly sculpted face. She has one of those faces that you know if you’d seen a photo of her when she was younger, you’d think she had a baby face—but she makes you forget about that with the maturity of her stare. She has soft makeup but her catlike eyes make you feel just a little intimidated.

The woman behind her is wearing an equally expensive long sleeved black dress. A little longer, but just as elegant. Her face is soft but with more mature features adorning it. Her face has even softer make up on, but somehow the pink colored eyeshadow makes her eyes look as intimidating as her sister’s. You can tell immediately who they are, branded by the necklaces adorning both their necks, the purple diamond pendant resting just between their collarbones indicating they’re the Kim sisters.

You feel Dave send you a glance, but you find yourself being unable to look away from them. You’d only heard about them, but never actually met them. Almost never are you sent outside the kitchen during work hours, so you never really get to see the families. Over the years you can recognize the seniors and heads of houses, but the children were always a mystery. You might’ve gone to school with them for a brief period, but that was so long ago you don’t even remember your teacher’s faces. So, you don’t really know how any of them look like. Maybe you’ve met a few of these rich kids and didn’t even know it—but the Kim’s wear necklaces, at least the main family does. The older sister had been abroad for a year after graduating, and you heard the younger just graduated and decided to come back home—she had been living close to campus in her own condo—before planning her trip abroad when the new year starts. Daria and Sooyoung are obsessed with them, it’s like they’re Moonsoon’s very own Kardashians, but more important, and much more dangerous when considering the context of the small town.

The one in the white dress steps towards the counter, she plasters on a soft smile before tilting her head to the side, clearly her persuasive look. Her hair falls to the side of her face, parted in the middle and flowing softly in waves. Her style and mannerism say elegant and sophisticated, but the look she gives you says innocent and seeking for something.  

_Great, a brat about to complain about a pastry._

“May I help you with something, Miss Kim?”

Her face lights up, a broad grin spreading over her face, her lips stretch over her teeth in this smile that shows her gums. And damn her, but it’s kind of cute and you find yourself fighting a small smile. She suddenly looks younger, like she’s her age, and normal—not a Drug Ladies’ daughter, heir to their business, to the kingdom. You know she’s around your age, most likely 22 if she went to university right after high school, but these kids carry themselves like they’re older. Most likely because they have to.

“You know my name, and here I am not knowing yours. Don’t you think that’s rude?” She straightens her head but a smile still playing at her lips.

Her sister steps a little closer to her and your attention moves to her.

“You’re the manager’s daughter right? A cook?” The older sister’s voice is a little lower than the youngest. You realize they don’t look that much alike, but then you remember they used sperm donors to have all three daughters. Your mother had told you how it was the talk of the town. Each of their mothers carried at least one of them. Their younger sister you’ve seen around the park with security around her. She looks more like the mother that married into the Kim family—a darker complexion to her skin, perfectly formed curls on her small head—but you remember hearing whispers of how Kim Nayoung’s was the one who carried her. She wanted to carry a daughter that was to look like her wife, as had Jeniffer Lion. You remember finding that kind of beautiful.

The Kims know how to be the talk of the town, they keep people interested and wanting more from them.

Nodding, you turn back to the youngest and tell her your name.

“Nice to meet you Y/N. Such a pretty name. I’m Jennie.”

“Uhh, thanks.”

“So listen, Y/N,” she says, her tone still warm and nice. “Your friend Daria here tells me that the flower cupcakes are sold out?”

_At least she asked for Daria’s  name_.

“Yes, we sold the last one an hour ago. You can try again tomorrow for-“

“That’s not really going to work,” she says stepping closer to the counter and placing her hands on the glass. She has a few rings on her fingers. Two of which have purple diamonds. She has a beautiful pendant bracelet on one hand with a few pendants but you can’t quite make out what they are.

When you look up, she’s staring her dark brown eyes right at you. Her cat eye look suddenly makes the hairs at the back of your neck stand.

“You see, ever since I was eight years old, my mommas brought me to your parents restaurant every Saturday for one of those amazing flower cupcakes. I was ecstatic when I found out the restaurant would remain here because it meant I’d keep that tradition going. After your mother’s death, I feared the cupcakes would taste different, but they don’t. They’re absolutely perfect!”

“Thank you,” you say quietly, cheeks flushing and heart twisting at the mention of your mothers cooking. You miss her cooking as much as you miss her. You miss her soft singing as she baked, and the smile on her face as she formed the flower petals for her cupcakes. Having to live up to her cooking was never something you worried about because you never really thought you’d ever be as good as her, but ever since you started working here people have complimented on how the food hasn’t really changed—they feel like she’s still here.

She swings some of the hair that had fallen over her shoulder behind her, revealing her shoulder and plastering on an even broader smile. “So you see, I just have to have my cupcake, I’d be very upset if I didn’t get to eat such a delicious delicacy,” she adds.

Dave is staring at you, you can feel it, but you keep your eyes on the cateyes trying to lure you in to their soft and alluring tone. Into the compliments that believe they will lead you to agree to wasting ingredients for just one cupcake for a bratty 22 year old.

You smile, trying your best to not make it into a smirk but the confidence washing over you begins to betray you. Jennie’s smile falters. She’s the same height as you, but these rich kids always have a way of looking down on anyone, but as you raise your chin and look into her eyes you find she’s not looking down at you so much now. “I’m sorry, Miss Jennie Kim, but unfortunately the bakery is closed now to any more baking. For one cupcake I’d have to waste so many ingredients, and not to mention how we’re only forty five minutes before I have to close the bakery—it just would not really work out.”

Her jaw tenses, eyes narrowing slightly as she tries to keep a smile on. “Oh, I’d pay for the dozen if you need me to, money is no problem here,” she says with a small laugh, “we both know.”

Shaking your head, you step closer, “I’m sorry, it isn’t just the money—it’s the time as well. I’d be glad to serve any other pastry for you. We still have some other cupcakes left—our red velvet cupcakes are our second most popular-“

“They’re not your flower vanilla cupcakes, though.”

“That they are not.”

The warm room grows silent. You can almost feel Daria shaking and sweating beside the Kim sisters. Jennie continues to glare at you, her stare not faltering for a second, jaw tense and eyes fuming.

Finally, she sighs and manages the fakest smile she can manage before eliciting a small laugh from her lips. “Fine… I guess we will take whatever you have left of those red velvet cupcakes.”

“Certainly!” Dave interrupts before you can say anything. He reaches for a carry out box behind you and hands it to Daria who walks over to the cupcake display case and serves the four cupcakes left.

Jennie gives you one last glare before she steps out after paying, Dave taking up the job at the register even though he’s not supposed to. “See you around, Miss Cupcakes.”

_See you around Miss Bratty Bitch._

Clearly out of spite, Jennie orders a four course meal at 7pm. You and Dave have to go into the kitchen to prepare the meal for the Kim sisters, and you just about scream in frustration when Dave has to fight off a fucking crab whose bindings almost came undone.

When cleaning time comes, and the Kim sisters are long gone, you make your way out to the trash cans to throw out the bags, mumbling cure after curse at Jennie Kim.

“Who the fuck does she think she is? The fucking queen? Fuck her.”

She may be hot, but that attitude is going to get her nowhere.

You dumb the bags over the trash can. You step away from the trash and take a deep breath from the clean air. The town is quiet, the sounds of crickets and cats meowing are the only soundtrack, with the occasional rustling of leaves when the wind picks up.

You look up at the dark nay sky. The stars are out and you shiver at the cool stillness of the night. You love these nights at Moonsoon. They remind you of summer nights with your friends camping by the forest’s edge near your house. Going to the river’s edge and throwing rocks.

What you’d give to have the innocence and freedom of childhood back.

You sigh, then turn to head back into the club, and just as you turn a dark figure appears and you yelp as you crash right into it.

“Ow!”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” the figure quietly says, the voice deep and slow.

You look up to find a hooded figure looking down at you. They’re wearing black everything. Black jeans, black sweater, black shirt. The only color you see is the pieces of hair that fall over the forehead, a light blue color. His face is pale and expressionless as he looks down at you. His hands grip your arms, the only things that kept you from falling back. He’s several inches taller than you, but he’s lean, somehow strong though.

“It’s uh, no problem,” you manage to say.

He nods before he lest go of you and steps aside, continuing his quick stride away from the club. You follow the figure as he walks away into the darkness of the street and wonder why it is he was so covered up.

“Come on! We never do anything anymore. We can’t just stay cooped up in our places forever. Trust me, I know work is stressful and tiring, but we have Saturday night off for the first time in a while and I really think we should go to Crescent Moon,” Daria insist as she slumps onto your bed, her curly hair fanning over the pillows like a halo.

Sooyoung flips through the graphic novel in her hands and sighs deeply. “Give it up, Daria, she can’t be convinced.”

“Come on!” your friend insist before throwing a cushion at you.

You shrug, catching the pillow with your hands and placing it on your lap. “I don’t know, its too expensive, and I don’t like dancing much, plus the drinks and food are expensive too.”

“Dave’s sister said she could get us in for free and get us discounts though,” Sooyoung adds.

“I don’t have Sheila’s number,” you say, clearly as an excuse.

Daria gives you a look. “You have Dave’s, just text him please, I’m bored out of my fucking mind.”

“Not to mention she hasn’t gotten laid since she hooked up with Jung-“

Daria throws a cushion at Sooyoung so hard it hits her face and she slips down to the floor from her seat at the edge of the bed. “You bitch!”

You burst out in laughter at the look on your friend’s face.

Daria is fuming too. “I told you to never mention Jeon Jungkook’s name ever again!”

“But you  _just_  said it!” Sooyoung shouts.

“It’s not the same thing!”

You roll your eyes but leave them to their bickering and take out your phone to send Dave a text.

“Dave says he’ll tell Sheila to add us to the list, and that he’ll see if he can make it.”

Daria jumps up from your bed, “Yes oh my gosh! Finally something fun to do!”

“Are you calling us boring?” Sooyoung asks as she too stands, but from the floor.

“Yep,” Daria replies, nonchalantly.

After they’ve gone home to get their things in order, and you have planned at what time to meet up, you decide to get to cleaning the house because you have no idea when your father will get the chance to. Luckily both bedrooms are clean, seen as you barely spend time in them, but the rest of the house is drowning in layers and layers of dust and dirt. Not to mention the buckets littered around the place that catch the rain water leaking from the ceiling. You take a mental note to call Susan, the lady from the local home improvement shop so she can send in one of her kids to fix the ceiling. Every rain season is the same thing, but you just hadn’t gotten the chance to get to that specific errand.

When the time comes, you’re unsure of what to wear. To look through your closet, but the only descent attire you can find is what you wore for pride dat at they club a few months ago, and you’d be kind of embarrassed if you wore the same thing twice at the club. The town is small, and apparently people know who you are. The thought makes you even more uncomfortable.

You find a pair of high waisted jeans and a crop top that’s off the shoulders. Sooyoung would approve. You wear the platform boots Daria gifted you for your birthday last year, they’re not too high and surprisingly comfortable so you know you won’t want to cut your own feet off by the end of the night if you wear them.

The line to enter the club goes around the corner, so when you and your friends step up to the bouncer, some nasty glares are shot in your direction. Sheila added you to the list so you go in right away, you make sure to go directly to the bar and find her to thank her.

The two-floor club is bursting with people and loud music. The dance floor is flooding with bodies, and almost every booth and table seem to be taken.

“I’ll go find Sheila’s usual guest booth, get us drinks while you thank her Y/N,” Daria has to shout over the loud pop song playing to be heard.

You roll your eyes at Daria before stretching your hand out for her.

“Fine!” She grumbles loudly before handing you a twenty.

She’s busy when you wiggle between two guys getting drinks at the bar. They give you a long look but you ignore them as you wave your hand to get Sheila’s attention. She finally spots you and grins as she walks over.

“Hey, you guys made it! How are you?” she shouts over the music as she begins mixing some drinks.

“Good, and you?”

She nods, “Great!” she replies with a smile, “you guys want some Star Gazes?”

Sheila was the main designer of the drink, and its so damn delicious how could you possibly say no.

She hands you the three drinks a minute or so later and shouts over “I’ll see you during my break at the booth, have fun! They’re on the house by the way.”

You throw her a kiss before shoving the twenty in her tip jar then wiggle your way out of the crowd gathered at the bar to walk over to the booth. It’s all the way in the corner, where you find Daria already dancing in place with a drink in her hand while making flirty eyes at a guy in the next booth, probably who bought her the drink.

The music is not as loud in this corner and the air is cooler in here as the bodies are gathered more at the center of the club. You sit beside Sooyoung and hand her one of the drinks.

“We’ve been here five minutes and we already lost her,” she says nodding towards Daria.

You laugh as you reach for your drink. The grape taste of the drink is fresh against your throat and you just about moan at how good it tastes. You toss your head back against the seat and look up to the skylight on the ceiling, looking at the stars visible despite the lights coming from the club. Your gaze roams the second floor, looking at the people leaning against the railings, the VIPs.

The booth in the corner across from you on the second floor catches your eyes. Jennie is sitting there with her sisters and most likely her friends, but her intense stare is glued to you. You blink a few times under her scrutiny, you feel like she’s staring right into you, past your eyes. She takes a sip from the straw in her drink without looking away, her eyebrow lightly raising as you continue to make eye contact despite the shiver that runs up your back, not wanting to look away and give her the satisfaction.

Finally, she looks away when a red headed woman beside her taps her shoulder.

When you turn back to your table, Sooyoung is staring at you.

“You know them?”

“Just one of the Kim sisters, the middle child. She went to the bakery and was being a bratty bitch.”

“Oh my gosh, she’s here?” Daria asks as she takes a seat across from you.

You nod towards the booth on the second floor and Daria discreetly takes a look.

“You should’ve seen Y/N talking to her like she wasn’t daughter of one of the most dangerous mafia women.”

“Hey, my bakery, my rules,” you say with a shrug before taking another sip of your drink. “By the way, Sheila sent you that.”

Daria ignores that while she looks back up at the table, stealing a glance at the rich kids. Then her eyes move around the second floor until she looks down and right across from the table where you sit. All the color disappears from her light brown skin, turning her a pale almost yellowish hue.

“Daria?” you ask.

Following her gaze, you find she’s looking at one of the only VIP tables in the first floor, paired with a bouncer and personal server. The table is mainly full of men with a few women here and there, mostly sitting on men’s laps. One guy has a man sitting on his lap feeding him fruit, his fiery red hair perfectly matching his enticing stare as he seems to be controlling the man on his lap with merely his eyes. As good looking as that man looks, your eyes fall on the familiar blue hair on the head of a guy sitting a few feet away from the redhead.

The man has a smirk on his face as a girl who sits beside him flirts with him, and a man on his other side sits watching him, playing with the blue hair.

“I wasn’t aware we were in a brothel,” you find yourself saying.

Sooyoung snorts, “Don’t say that too loudly or you’ll be in trouble.”

“Hey, Daria, which one is Jung-“

Daria glares at Sooyoung but takes a long sip of her drink before answering. “The one staring over here.”

You look back at the group and find a black haired man that stands in the corner looking over to your table. His broad in build and seems tall. His serious glare is directed at Daria. Clearly he knows who she is, and whatever happened between them was not just a one night thing.

“So, what really happened there Daria?”

The color is slowly returning to her face. She shrugs. “Nothin’ just… we hooked up a few times.”

“And?” Sooyoung insists.

“And… I didn’t know who he was, and when I found out I uhhhh, said something stupid okay.”

“Oh, Daria,” you say almost laughing. Her obsession with the mafia families is going to get her in trouble one of these days. “What did you ask him?”

“Why do you  _assume_  I asked for something?”

“ _Daria_.”

“Ughh fine, I asked if I could get a tour of the Min mansion and he got mad at me, okay.”

You look at Sooyoung, and although you both try hard you end up bursting into laughter.

“Shut up! You guys suck!”

“Anyways, what does he do in the group though, like, do they all have group positions?” Sooyoung asks.

“They’re not a band, Sooyoung,” you tease. She slaps your arm.

Daria shrugs. “He wouldn’t say much. Just what I told you, he kind of protects the Min’s son. That’s what he’ll probably end up doing once he inherits the business anyways.”

You look back at the group and wonder which one is the Min’s son. They all give off this powerful attitude as they sit their, in their expensive clothes with people drooling at their feet to please them.

You figure it must be either the red head or the one with the blue hair, they exhibit the most “asshole” attitude, and you figure if the Kim’s daughters act like the world was made for them, so must the Min’s son.

You ignore all the rich brats and continue to enjoy your day off. When Dave arrives, he drags everyone to the dance floor, almost against your will, but thanks to Sheila’s drink your friends don’t need much to convince you.

Dancing carelessly, you almost don’t notice the group of girls standing in the corner of the dance floor dancing and drinking. Jennie is staring right at you, a smirk on her face. The pit of your stomach twists and you take a hard gulp. You find the will to look away and excuse yourself to head to the restroom.

You splash some water on your face and pat it dry, thanking the makeup gods for waterproof products.  

“Get your shit together Y/N,” you mumble as you look at yourself in the mirror, fixing some of your hair that gone a little wild while dancing.

The last thing you need is getting involved with a dangerous, bratty woman. The last thing you need is getting yourself involved with a mafia family, period.

As you step out of the restroom oh almost trip on a lipgloss rolling on the floor, but a pair of hands hold you up by the arm just as you bump into someone.

You look up from the small tube on the floor to look at the blue hair and the dark eyes watching you, a soft smirk is on the man’s face.  

“We should stop meeting like this, shouldn’t we?”

“Humph,” you say, half-laughing half-sighing. “I’m a bit taller today though,” you say loud enough over the echoing music in the hallway.

He smiles but lets go of your arms as you steady yourself.

You fix the short sleeves of your shirt as he had risen them, exposing the top of your chest and shoulders again.

“Sorry about bumping into you,” you say before stepping beside him.

Just as you step away however, he reaches for your arm and lightly grips it.

“Hey, no, it was my fault, I’m never paying attention where I walk.”

You smile at him but shake your head, “It’s okay. Plus I would’ve fallen had you not been there.”

“Oh yeah,” he adds, letting go of your arm to lean down to pick up the lipgloss. “Is it yours?”

“No, actually.”

“Ahh, gross then,” he says with a chuckle and drops the gloss back on the floor.

“Gross? It wouldn’t haven been gross if it was mine then?”

He shrugs, his blue bangs shaking a bit over his eyes as they do. You cant help but stare at the peculiar shape of his eyes, which only add to that look he gives. “I feel like I know you now, wouldn’t mind if it was yours.”

“We’ve met twice.”

He shrugs again. “Let me buy you a drink and we’ll get to know each other better.”

You scoff at that, unintentionally, and you blame it on the alcohol.

He raises a brow at you, “What?”

“Aren’t you busy?”

“Ahh,” he says, his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek as he looks past you. “You’ve been staring then?”

“Not on purpose,” you say, the blood rushing to your cheeks already. “I saw your hair and thought it was you.”

“Ahh, I see. Now I’m glad I dyed it this color, makes me stand out enough for you to notice me.”

“You’re sitting in a VIP area, what more do you need to get people to notice,” you add, raising a brow in challenge.

He  _tsks tsks_  and points his finger at you, “True.”  

“So about that drink, can I buy you one?”

You shift from feet to feet and scratch the back of your neck, “I’m not sure, I’m with my friends…”

He takes a step towards you, eyes focused on yours, “I won’t take much of your time, I promise.”

“Hmph,” is all you say, but there’s more you’d want to say. But you have to thread lightly with these people. Now that you know the group he hangs around with, you have to be careful how you talk to him. Clearly he wants more than to buy you a drink, and you’re not sure if getting involved with him would be such a good idea either.

_First Jennie, and now this?_

“Come on, just a drink. I won’t try anything if you don’t want me to,” he says, not even trying to hide his smirk.

You, on the other hand, try your best to hide the smile spreading over your lips.

“Fine, one Star Gazer and a generous tip for the bartenders and that’s all.”

He chuckles but nods. “Request for a generous tip? That’s a first of its kind.”

You bite your lip to hold the smile down as you turn and start walking towards the bar, knowing quite well that he is watching you as you walk. Not once does he try to step beside you,  _the view is probably too good._

He gets the two drinks, hands you the Star Gazer, then reaches for your hand. “Come with me.”

“Hey, I said yes to a drink, never said I’d drink it with you,” you practically shout over the music.

He only turns back to wink at you but you make no effort to let go of his hand.

He drags you towards the stairs and your stomach twists when you realize he’s taking you to the second floor. The bouncer doesn’t even bat an eye when he sees you, just nods at the blue haired man and lest you though the stairs.

The music is not as loud on the second floor, and when you reach the top, he stops and tuns to you.

“I’m Yoongi, by the way.”

“I’m Y/N.”

“You don’t have to come drink with me if you don’t want to, but I did want to get to know you better…”

You smirk. “And you brought me to the second floor before asking because you thought it’d mean I wouldn’t say no to this, didn’t you?”

Yoongi smirks and shrugs. “Can you blame me? Although I didn’t really think it would work on you, but it didn’t hurt to try.”

“Alright,” you finally say, looking away from his stare, “which one is your booth?”

You can see his smile from your peripheral vision.

“Over here,” he says gesturing for you to walk before him.

He puts a hand on your back and you shiver at the contact as he walks you over to the corner booth. It’s empty.

You realize the wall the booth rests against isn’t just any wall, but a room.

“What’s in the room?” you ask.

“A pole.”

You turn to look at Yoongi, wondering if he’s joking, but his expression hasn’t changed.

“Oh,” is all you say.

“Would you like me to call for one?” he asks, giving you a look. “I can get a male one too, you know?”

You roll your eyes but step into the booth as you reach it. “I’m bisexual, I wouldn’t be bothered by a female stripper.”

Yoongi shrugs, “I wouldn’t mind a male stripper either.”

You smirk at him as he takes a seat beside you. “So I saw.”

You sit quietly drinking your Star Gazer for a few minutes before he starts asking questions. He asks about where you work and who you were here with.

You want to ask him who he is, what his last name is, but you remember what happened with Daria and Jungkook.

“Do you go to school?” you ask instead.

He shakes his head, his face falls at the question. “I don’t actually. Wish I did though.”

You nod. “I know what you mean, I had to leave school to help my father with the restaurant after my mother died.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Your mother was there when the Del Oro cartel was trying to escape. It was all over the news. I’m sorry about that.”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

You awkwardly place your drink down and take a deep breath, trying your best to ignore the echoing ache in your chest.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bring her up.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, don’t worry.”

You look up from the table to find the booth on the other side full again, only to find Jennie glaring at you and Yoongi.

“Fucking hell,” you mutter before taking the rest of your drink.

Yoongi follows your gaze and you turn to find him glaring at Jennie.

“What’s with the brat?”

You shrug. “She doesn’t like me I think. Or likes me, I don’t know, I can’t tell. She’s probably not even into girls and I’m making things up in my head, I don’t know. And if she does, then she probably liked that I stood up to her.” You realize you said all of that out loud and you look up to find Yoongi grinning at the look on your face.  

“I heard she’s gay, so you may be right.”

Your mouth falls open and you try your best to not glance over at Jennie.

“Want to go into the room? I won’t call a stripper if you don’t want me to, but at least she won’t be glaring.”

Without thinking, you nod and follow Yoongi into the room.

The neon lights are a soft purple in the room, and the walls are lined with dark blue velvet and shining stars and galaxies that resemble space. The lower half of the walls are lined with a room-wide couch, and smack in the middle of the room is a pole perched on a platform.

Yoongi walks over to the screen on the wall and moves things around until a song starts playing, a rhythmic r&b song bursting from the speakers, but not so loud that you can’t hear each other speak.

You walk over to the back wall and take a seat, staring up at the stripper pole and wonder how you’d react to a woman stripping in front of you. You know the alcohol in your system is making you braver than usual, but the idea of a woman undressing and dancing in front of you sounds appealing, but not in this particular situation.

“Thinking about strippers?” Yoongi teases as he sits beside you.

“Yeah, want to strip for me?” you blurt out at the perfect time as he was taking a sip of his drink and he chokes on it.

You burst into laughter and he too laughs between his choking.

“I’m gonna need a few more drinks if you want me to do that.”

You laugh but blood rushes to your cheeks.

Your eyes roam over his face, the smirk stretching over his lips, and the way he sits beside you; shoulders back and leg bent over his knee. His tie is a little loose and you find yourself reaching for it.

“All you need to do is step up on the platform, seeing as you’re tie is already coming loose,” you whisper.

Your fingers run over the soft, expensive fabric. His shirt is a pale eggshell color, and his tie stands out in the burgundy and gold stitching. There’s little gems in the tie and you wonder if it’s real gold.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice suddenly low and several degrees gravely than before.

You must’ve wondered outloud.

You look up to find his eyes on you and you shiver as the look sends a bolt up your spine. It causes you to move a little closer, and for his posture to fall as he leans down closer to you.

He tosses the drink in his hand on the carpeted floor, his eyes still glued on you.

You look away to watch the remainder of the drink spill onto the purple carpet. “Won’t that stain?” you whisper.

“Does it matter?” he asks, almost breathless.

When you turn back to him, his face is inches closer to you. His eyes roam over your face and stop right on your lips. You lick them almost instinctively.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks.

You nod, but before he can lean down to kiss you, you pull on his tie and kiss him.

His hands move to your hips without skipping a beat as your lips move. He works fast, you realize, as his tongue sneaks out to run along your lips. The heat of his hands makes you lose focus, but you continue to kiss him, parting your lips and deepening the kiss as his hand roam up your sides.

You man against his lips and he grunts back. Your stomach burns at the sound he makes, and you’re so aroused you move to straddle him, bending your head to give him better access to your mouth.

His hands move back down, leaving a burning sensation where he touches. His hands move to your back. He squeezes your ass a few times a he kisses you and you grind down onto him and his tight jeans.

He mumbles a “Fuck,” in this deep groan that makes your insides flip.

Your hands move up his chest and onto his blue hair, getting tangled in it.

He stops massaging your ass to move his hands down your legs until his fingers find the zipper on your shoes and help you out of them.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing jeans,” he mumbles against your lips and you chuckle.

“Trust me, I hate me too right now.”

You help him get your shoes and jeans off, and it’s isn’t long before you’re both naked from the waist down, his condom on, and you’re back on his lap, straddling him and you ride him.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” is all he says before he kisses you again, and it’s all a fast, hard, sweaty blur, with echoes of curses whispered and shouted against lips, and the intense “harder” exchanged between the two.

After both your releases have come, and your arms are gripping his shoulders as you try to regain your steady breathing, you take his hand away from your waist and check his Rolex for the time. It’s 1am.

His head falls back on the seat as he looks at you. His hand comes lose form your grip and he goes to brush hair away from your face.

“Do you have to go Cinderella?”

You laugh lightly, “Yes, my friends are waiting.”

“Can I at least have your number?”

“Uhhh,” you scrunch your face in thought. “I’m not sure, how do I give my number to a complete stranger just because?” you tease, smirking .

“We just fucked, Princess, shouldn’t that count for first name bases?”

You smile but say nothing as you stand to put your clothes back on. You find your phone in your back pocket, notifications full of messages from your friends asking who you’re fucking and you just about choke on your saliva.

Yoongi watches you as he gets dressed, then takes the phone away from you and finds the phone app and starts adding his number.

“Hey!”

He says nothing as he calls himself and saves your number on his phone.

“If you tell me not to call you or text, I won’t, but if you want it, let me know, Princess.”

He winks at you, hands you back your phone before he plants a kiss on the corner of your lips and starts walking towards the door, his phone to his ear.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. I didn’t see the call, chill the fuck out. Meet me in the back.”

You look away from his back, shirt sticking to his skin from the sweat.

Once he steps out, you look down at your phone and see his contact info.    

"Min Yoongi... Min _fucking_ Yoongi? Shit."


	2. secret rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please let me know yur thoughts xxx

“Where the fuck did you go?” Daria asks for the third time today. She continues placing cupcakes into the tray, but not once does she take the glare away from you.

“Don’t even try Dari, I’ve asked her like twenty times today,” Dave mutters as he places a new batch of cookies fresh out of the oven into the display counter.

Daria sighs. “I can’t believe you won’t tell us. I know you hooked up with someone, but it couldn’t have been Jennie because she was in the dance floor for like half the time you were gone.”

“I mean, she did disappear not long after Y/N left…” Dave trails off.

“Oh my gosh! You’re right, they could’ve been communicating to meet later so not to raise suspicions!”

“You two are fucking ridiculous if you think I’d work that hard just to get laid,” you say, shooting them a glare before you walk back into the kitchen to take out the new batch of vanilla cupcakes.

When you come back, Daria is gone, and Dave is back to working on the inventory sheets.

“We’re gonna need more flour by Tuesday.”

“Yeah, I told my dad already, he said he made the call.”

Quickly, you wash your hands on the sink and continue working on the flower molds for the cupcakes and begin decorating them.

“Okay, but you definitely hooked up with someone, right?” Dave asks after a long silence has stretched.

You look up from the cupcake you just finished decorating and roll your eyes. “Yes, Dave, I was getting some that’s why I disappeared. Give it a rest, I didn’t even know who it was okay, I was kind of drunk.”

“Did you at least use protection?!”

“Of course! I always do.”

Just as you say that, your father steps into the bakery and looks right at you with this wide-eyed expression. You fear he might’ve heard, but he would have said something about it right as you said it instead of waiting. He’s not the type to spy on your conversations.

“Lili isn’t coming in, her kid got sick. I’m gonna need you to waitress sweetie, I’m sorry.”

Sighing, you nod. “No worries dad, I’ll be right out.”

“Thank you, sweetie, and sorry for leaving you alone in here Dave, give anyone a shout if you need help.”

“No worries J, I’ll be fine,” he says, shooting your father a warm smile.

“Let me finish this last dozen and I will go.”

He only gives you a thumb up before he’s back in the kitchen.

Dave doesn’t skip a beat before getting back to the conversation. “Don’t you ever miss being in a relationship though?”

“Not really. I don’t know. I haven’t been in one since school and I was going out with Mel. They were great, but it wasn’t serious. Otherwise they would’ve agreed to long distance when I moved back here.”

Dave nods. “Sometimes I miss Luke, but then I remember he cheated on me, so fuck him. I still miss the relationship stuff though. Being with someone who knows you, not having to do all that awkward firsts times all the time, and just having someone there for you, and someone you can be there for, you know?”

You place the last cupcake on the tray, then pick it up to walk over to the display on the other side of the bakery, by the windows. When you pass by Dave, you plant a kiss on his cheek.

“You have Sheila, and you have us. We love you.”

He gags. “Gosh, I know. But you’re all annoying. And no offense but I want a _man_.”

You stick out your tongue at him but still laugh at his comment. “Be adventurous for once Dave, go get laid.”

“By who?! All the outed gays I know in town are either unattainable or ugly.”

“Unattainable?”

Dave cocks his brows. “Do you fucking think Jung Hoseok or Min Yoongi are gonna even glance at me?!”

You almost choke on your own saliva.

“Not to mention they don’t do monogamy, so I’ve heard. And Min Yoongi likes sleeping with girls more than with guys apparently, he likes threesomes, and you will find me dead before I go near any va-jay jay!”

The laugh that burst out of you is so loud you have to cover your mouth, “For fuck’s sake Dave!”

“Well it’s true!”

You shake your head in laughter as you walk out of the bakery and head to the waitressing break room where your locker is, so you can change into the uniform and put on a different apron. The uniform is a simple polo grey shirt and black jeans, so you don’t mind switching your outfit, but you’re dreading the customer interactions you’ll be having. It’s Monday, so the restaurant won’t be too busy, but that doesn’t mean you won’t still dread having to talk to these people.

When you step out, Daria is walking straight towards you, color drained from her face.

“What?” you whisper as she nears you.

“I need you to take table six please, I cannot,” she manages to say through gritted teeth.

“What? Why-“ your eyes fall on the table and you probably sport the same look as Daria when you see Yoongi, Jungkook, the red head, and a black haired guy sitting on the table, reading their menus.

“Daria-“

“Please!”

“Ughh, fine!”

Fixing your posture, you take a deep breath, then walk over to the table.

“Good afternoon, may I get your started with some drinks?”

At your voice, only Yoongi looks up, a smirk already stretching over his face.

“Good afternoon… and yes, I’ll take a scotch on the rocks.”

The other men don’t look up from the menus when they ask for their drinks, except for the red head, whom you assume is Jung Hoseok given what you saw at the club on Saturday and what Dave told you earlier. He smiles lightly at you before giving Yoongi a smirk, at which all the blood rushes to your cheeks.

_Did he tell him?!_

“How come you’re not in the bakery?”

You’re thrown off by Yoongi’s question, causing you to blink a few times at him and hating the confident look on his face. An eyebrow arches, asking you to reply, or more like demanding for it.

“I uh- I had to waitress because we’re a waitress down for today.”

“Ahh.”

“I’ll be right back with your drinks,” you mutter quickly before he can interrogate you about something else, heading quickly towards the bar.

After you give the bartender the orders, you pull Daria aside and ask for the rest of the tables you’ll be in charge of for the day.

“Thanks for taking six, I just wouldn’t be able to handle his indifference.”

When you look back at the table you’re not surprised to find Jungkook looking in your friend’s direction.

“Indifference? I doubt it,” you say, nodding towards the table.

Daria steals a glance and you watch as the blush quickly forms on her cheeks, and suddenly she disappears into the kitchen to pick up her orders.

As you take the drinks from the bar, you shake your head, then mentally prepare for table six.

When you walk up to the table, Yoongi is already looking at you.

“Your drinks, and are you ready to order?”

“Yes,” the dark haired, distinctively tall one states. “I’ll have the smoked duck.”

“Steak, medium rare,” Jungkook says without looking up from his phone.

Hoseok gives the menu one more glance, “I’ll just have the day’s soup and salad.”

You turn to Yoongi, whose eyes seem to have never left your direction. “I’ll have the lobster.”

You nod, give them a short smile, then quickly walk towards the kitchen where you punch down their order and try your best not to grit your teeth.

There’s other tables you have to go wait on, so you hurry out and try to ignore table six, afraid you’ll find Yoongi staring at you.

He knows you are aware of who he is now, and he most likely suspected you didn’t know before, but somehow your knowing satisfies him more. You’re unsure of how that makes you feel, but what you do know is that life is too complicated, especially here, for you to get involved with a Min.

Then, you spot who’s sitting on table 3 and you sigh, mentally cursing Lili, but then apologize because it’s not really her fault.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me, are there no more restaurants in town?” you mutter under your breath.

“Good afternoon, may I get you started with some drinks?”

The four women sitting at the table turn from looking out the window towards the kid’s golf, smiles still on their faces when they look up at you. Except for Jennie’s smile, which slowly forms into a small quirk of the side of her lip.

“We’re not here for lunch, we’re having afternoon tea. Like we always do Mondays afternoon.”

You mentally slap yourself. _Of course she does_. And you know this, you’re the one who prepares the tea and pastries for the party, but you didn’t even get to do that since you had to waitress.

“That’s, yeah, that’s right. I’m sorry miss, it will be a while since I had to leave the bakery for a while, but I will get your tea and pastries as soon as I can.”

Jennie sits back in her chair. She’s wearing a blue fur jacket, but as she leans back and straightens her posture, you see the black tank top under it, and the one purple pendent resting atop her chest. You quickly advert your eyes from the area, but when you look up at Jennie you find the smirk on her face and your stomach flips.

She flips her hair over the left side of her shoulder and looks up at you, batting her eyelashes and you swear your insides combust.

“It’s okay, no worries, we’ll wait. Wouldn’t want my impatience to annoy you again.”

You look away from the innocent look on her face and look over to her sister who is trying not to smile at their other two friends, clearly aware of whatever game Jennie is playing.

“It’s no annoyance at all miss Kim, I just had to follow bakery rules. I would’ve given the same reply to anyone.”

“Even Min Yoongi?”

The hairs at the back of your neck stand at the mention of Yoongi.

_Oh my fu- she knows._

Of course, she knows. She saw you walk in there with Yoongi, and probably saw you walk out of the room, freshly fucked and bothered.

Your gaze makes its way back to her and you find that the smirk is gone, this serious, yet unreadable expression has appeared, and you feel suddenly scrutinized by her mere presence.

To the best of your abilities, you try to school your emotions and expression, making sure to hide any embarrassment or fear in your eyes.

“To anyone,” you repeat. “I will get your order right away.”

Jennie stands, startling you a bit by the sudden movement.

“I’ll come with. I want to make some changes to the pastries.” She steps out of the table. She’s wearing short heels and tight jeans, and the shoes make her as tall as you. Before she starts walking, her catlike eyes give you a glance over, and she tries to stop the smile on her lips by shaking her head and strutting away before you.

You watch as she walks, a little stunt, but shake your head and look away from her, not wanting her friends to catch you checking her out.

The way she walks though, it’s a little entrancing. Her hips move with this attitude, not too exaggerated but not subtle either.

You look away from her as you follow her into the bakery, hoping no one can see the blush creeping up your neck. When you look around, Yoongi’s stare catches your eye. His expression is unreadable as he looks at you, then at Jennie, and back at you. He straightens his tie, cocks a brow at you, then turns around to take out his phone.

Then your phone vibrates in the back pocket of your jeans and you gulp, turning away from him as you step into the bakery.

“Miss Kim!” Dave practically shouts.

“Afternoon tea Dave, please,” you say through a gritted smile at him. He nods eagerly and dashes off to get the tea.

“Make it the pastel blue China please!” Jennie shouts after him as she heads in the direction of the cupcakes.

You walk over to the other side of the counter and start assembling the tier trays.

“What would you like?” you ask once the plates are on order.

Jennie turns, a vanilla cupcake in her hands as she takes apart the petals and puts them in her mouth one by one. She slowly walks over to you, her stare glued to your face. “Most of the same, except the peanut butter cups and the jelly danish bites. I want some caramel and vanilla swirl cheesecake bites, chocolate chip cookies bites, and a couple of those mini red velvet cupcakes.” She pops another petal between her red lips, then she puts her thumb to her mouth to lick the remains of the petal from the skin. Your eyes burn into the image of her doing so.

When you look up, Jennie is amused, and your stomach twists. She likes making you hot and bothered, and you’re not sure if the satisfaction in her eyes pisses you off, or possibly turns you on.

_What is wrong with you? You’re at work!_ You shake your head and get back to the task at hand. “That’s a peculiar order,” you say quietly to end the silence and tension spreading over between her and you.

“My little sister is with us. She’s eight, she loves sweets.”

“That runs in the family I assume?” you say as you jot down the changes to her order.

Jennie laughs, the sound is as sweet as French vanilla cupcakes and caramel swirl. You look up to find genuine amusement in her eyes, and a sort of far away look. “Yeah, my family loves sweets, we all have a sweet tooth. We blame our mothers for always bringing us to your mother’s baked goods and letting us run wild. It’s so lucky a lot of the pastries are sugar free but haven’t lost that sweetness.”

You nod, then look away from the look on her face. It made her look younger again, her skin soft around her eyes as she thought about her family and your mother’s pastries.

Clearing your throat, you rip out the page form the notepad and turn to her, “We’ll get your order out in no time.”

She nods but doesn’t turn to leave, “Is it okay if I wait for it here, I want to take some pastries home to my mothers and I’d like to leave the order?”

You nod, but turn to leave the bakery, “I have some orders, so if Dave doesn’t come in before I do, I’ll take your order in a few minutes.”

Jennie smiles as she leans back on the counter, her finger tugging at another petal, “No rush,” she says quietly.

Once you’ve made your way back to the kitchen, table six’s order is almost ready. The last to come out is Hoseok’s salad, so you make your way out with the dishes and a pitcher of water, in case the one on the table has been emptied, on the cart.

Then you remember your phone. Right as the door swings behind you, you take out your phone to look at the notification. He sent you two texts in the past fifteen minutes.

 

_She’s poison?_

What does he mean by that? Sure, she’s a brat, and clearly it satisfies her to make you all flustered, but calling her poison?

The tension between the families isn’t a surprised, and it’s never something you’ve ever been interested in trying to figure out, but suddenly it’s curious how Yoongi can speak so confidently about Jennie is such a tone.

What did she do to him? Or do they just hate each other for the mere dramatics and the stability of this tension that has existed for generations. They’ll eventually have to hate each other, so maybe they start early?

With the phone back in your pocket, you continue towards table six.

“Enjoy,” you say as you place the plates in front of them. You want the interaction to be as short as possible, but just as you move to leave, Yoongi stands from his chair and reaches for your wrist.

You’re turned in the direction of the bakery, and you can see Jennie watching you as she continues to eat her cupcake.

Yoongi tugs lightly at your arm so you turn ever so slightly. “Yes? Do you need something Mr Min?”

The corner of his lip quirks up and his eyes narrow. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

You’re taken aback by his question, you thought maybe you’d get yet another warning.

“Why?”

“I want to invite you somewhere.” He takes a step towards you, engulfing you in the scent of his expensive cologne, a hint of pine tree emitting from it.

You pry your wrist out of his hand and turn completely towards him, looking up at him with a skeptical look. “Why?”

“Thought we could hang out,” he replies with a shrug.

Behind him, his friends are pretending like this conversation isn’t happening, and you appreciate that.

“And don’t ask me why, I just do,” he adds with a warm smile. “I liked hanging out with you.”

Despite your better judgement, you scoff. “If you call what we did hanging out, how can I really know what you mean by saying you want to invite me somewhere?”

He chuckles. “True, True. I’m not inviting you to my place, or any place where you can have sex, really. That is, unless you’ve had sex by the forest?”

You roll your eyes and bite your lip to keep from laughing. “I have not, and don’t plan to. But I actually can’t hang out tomorrow, I have plans after work.”

“With the brat?” Yoongi asks, his voice suddenly lower. You look up to find his dark eyes looking behind you.

“Umm, no, my friend invited me to her boyfriend’s bike race. By the old road.”

At that, Yoongi looks back at you, his eyes find yours and he smiles. “Interesting. That’s where I was hoping you’d come with me.”

“Oh,” is all you say as you shift a step back when you realize how close you both are. You’re speaking so quietly it’s probably impossible for his friends to hear even if they wanted to.

How can you be speaking to this stranger so comfortably? You don’t know if it’s because of the encounter you had, but that doesn’t warrant this sudden comfort between you both.

Yoongi steps back. “I guess I’ll see you there then, Princess,” he mutters. “Come say hi, yeah?”

You nod, a little entranced by the look on his face, hard to read but entrancing nonetheless.

Back in the bakery, Jennie has a tray full of pastries ready to be boxed, and the three-tier display is packed with what you’d left behind for Dave.

“He already went to leave out the tea, thought you could help with the pastries, and if you could please box this up for me.”

“No problem.”

You’re a little distracted by Yoongi to even give Jennie a glance, and she seems to dislike it quite a bit. Her fingers dance along the counter as she watches you box up the pastries, and when you ring up her total and barely give her a glance, she sighs several times in frustration.

“He said something about me, didn’t he?”

“Hu?”

“Yoongi. He said something to you.”

You blink a few times at her, unsure whether you should be honest or lie. But she can see it in your expression.

“Look, he’s an ass, and I’d be careful with him. He… likes to play games. He’ll parade someone around for a while, then when he’s bored, he’ll pick a new one. I wouldn’t give him too much of your time if I were you.”

Parade?

Is that why he wanted you to go with him? He seems so comfortable touching you in public, for everyone, and especially Jennie to see.

“Why do you two… why do you not like each other?”

Jennie raises an eyebrow and sighs through her nose. “Come on Cupcake, you’re not new here, you know who we are and why our families hate each other.”

You shift uncomfortably under her stare. “I-I don’t actually. I mean, I know who you both are, and your families’s history. I just don’t know the specifics. I just know you two can’t stand each other.”

Jennie’s composure changes, she relaxes a bit. The shoulder of her jacket falls over her skin, exposing her shoulder. She shrugs. “I guess you weren’t here when it happened, or maybe you don’t remember. His mother was killed by my uncle. A little family spat. And when you’re raised to hate someone, you don’t really question it. It doesn’t matter that I had nothing to do with it. It’s my uncle, my blood, it automatically makes us enemies. It makes no difference though, eventually he and I will have to deal with each other business wise, and our families have never been friendly, not that I remember.”

“The Del Oro son shot my mother. I only hate him, not his whole family,” you say in a whisper.

Jennie’s eyes soften, and she smiles lightly. “You weren’t raised in a family like ours, I don’t expect you to understand. And I understand him. If any member of his family hurt mine, I’d hate every single one of them.” Her expression shifts, eyes narrowing and jaw tensing. “No one hurts what’s mine.”

All you can do is nod, then hand over her box before grabbing the pastries and walking out with her back to her table.

To your best efforts, you try not to think about either of them, but you find your thoughts wondering to Min Yoongi and Kim Jennie from time to time for the rest of the day. You understand why Yoongi hates Jennie, and why the tensions exist, but that doesn’t mean you don’t see the ridiculousness of it all.

And now Yoongi wants to parade you? Most likely, according to what Jennie has said.

And Jennie… what does she want? Just piss Yoongi off, or does she actually see you as more than a toy to dangle in front of Yoongi.

You met her first, so you can’t really see that being the case, but you can’t help but think about how her attitude changed after she’s seen you and Yoongi interact. Her motives could have been swayed, and you need to be careful how you deal with her. _And_ Yoongi.

* * *

 

Sheila hooks her arm with yours and Daria’s as you make your way to the lost road where all the bikes and their riders are parked. There’s tables perched at the sides of the road under tents where people are busy gambling with cards. The forest line is full of parked trucks and cars.

You shiver at the cool air of the setting night. The sky is mingled with shades of blue, red, and orange. The fresh scent of moss, wet soil, and forest flowers fills your senses and makes you smile.

You wonder why you’d never agreed to come here before even though Sheila has invited you several times. But then you remember that it’s a race, on dangerous vehicles, where people gamble away their money, with a bunch of mafia brats filling the empty slots of their free time with whatever activity they can think of. It’s not really your crowd. But she’s your friend, and she hates coming alone to watch over her boyfriend and make sure he’s okay.

“So, where’s Hector?” Daria asks.

“On top of the red motorcycle. Talking to Hoseok.”

“Hector knows Hoseok?!”

Sheila nods, “Yeah. They were neighbors for a long while. Grew up in the same neighborhood before Hoseok moved in with the Min family.”

“Is Sooyoung coming?” you ask, trying your best to guide the conversation somewhere else.

“No,” Daria says, pouting, “she has class early tomorrow, she couldn’t make it.”

“And by the way,” Daria continues, “don’t think I’m going to forget to keep pestering about what I saw at the restaurant yesterday with Yoongi.”

You send her a glare and ignore the excited look on Sheila’s face.

“What?! You and Yoongi! Did you guys meet at the club?”

“Oh my gosh!” Daria suddenly shouts and stops in her tracks. She points an accusing finger at you, “That’s who you were with isn’t it!”

You walk over and pull her hand down, and while you’re at it pull her and Sheila to the side. “Shut the fuck up okay!” you hiss, “I didn’t know it was him until after, we can talk about this later, but he’s here so keep it down ladies.”

They both look at you excitedly but nod in agreement nonetheless.

They remain silent, only giggling to themselves when you start heading towards Hector again, but you remain behind them, hands shoved into the pockets of your jean jacket.

The wait for all the riders to arrive isn’t long. Once the sun has set, the lights they’ve set up around the tents are turned on. Most of the riders have helmets on so you can’t really tell who they are, or if Yoongi is riding one of them. He doesn’t seem like the type, so you imagine he must be gambling. Music is playing loudly by the tents, so you wonder how they can even play with the sound blasting.

Then you see Hoseok walking away from one of the tables, a stack of money in hand, which he then hands over to Jungkook who shoves it in a bag for him. Hoseok heads directly to a motorcycle at the edge, it’s black, with a single dark blue galaxy stripe down the side of it. The rider removes the helmet and Yoongi’s blue hair is shaken out. He nods at Hoseok before he takes whatever his friend hands him. They exchange a few words, then Yoongi turns. He spots you right away and winks before he puts his helmet back on.

You walk away as the rest of the riders prepare. To the side of the starting point there are chairs perched up, and several trucks with the beds open for people to climb on.

“Hector’s truck is the red one.”

“Obviously,” Daria says with a laugh.

There’s a cooler there filled with drinks, so you grab yourself a flavored drink and settle beside your friends.

“Does he ever get hurt?” you ask, to fill the silence that is the wait for the race to begin.

Sheila shakes her had. “He hasn’t in a while. Sometimes it’s just a scratch or two, but you never know. He scares the shit out of me, still.”

You pat her shoulder and squeeze it in understanding.

The race starts, it ends fifteen minutes at the abandoned factory where the finish line is, so it’s not until 30 minutes later that signs of the winner are seen in the distance.

The winner could lose to a tie if the second place beats them on the way back, which would result in one final ride that would end at the factory.

However, the motorcycle at the head has the flag perched on the mirror, signaling they won at the factory. The second place is close behind, and it’s not until they get nearer that you realize the motorcycle in second place has a galaxy streak that moves with the speed of the bike. Yoongi.

“So, what happens when the winner arrives?”

“They get their reward, and the riders make their way to the town center and the food market. Usually that entails the riders taking their partners with them,” Sheila says.

“What do you mean?”

“It means I ride with Hector, but since you guys are here, and he brought his truck, I’m taking it with me.”

“Oh.”

There’s loud shouting coming from some cars, people rooting for the winner.

“Who is it?” you ask.

“We don’t know. They’ve won for the past two months. Yoongi can’t seem to beat them. They always come here alone and leave alone. And they never make it to the market.”

“They don’t have a partner?” Daria asks.

“Nope. And they never take the price, they just leave the flag and take off.”

You watch as the bike stops and wonder why it is they don’t take their price. To months of winning could really add up to quite a fortune. They drop the flag and one of the guards you hadn’t even noticed before picks it up.

Yoongi stops right beside the winner. Hoseok tried to get his attention to give him some water, but Yoongi stands and starts walking your direction.

He wants you to ride with him.

However, movement form the winner catches your attention, so you look away from Yoongi and watch as the winner mounts off the bike. And starts walking in your direction too.

Yoongi pauses.

They don’t.

Then you watch, mouth parting a bit in shock at the strut of the winner, a walk you’re very familiar with.

She takes off her helmet, her hair flowing down and blowing to the side with the wind. Her catlike eyes burn into you, and you can feel the quiet shock coming from the bystanders as they watch Kim Jennie head in your direction.

She’s wearing a black leather jacket, ripped black jeans, black boots, and a worn out black shirt. Topped off with black leather gloves, and a look that could kill.

Your stomach flips in anticipation as she nears you. Instinctively you hop off the truck.

She stops right before you and stretches out her hand.

“Come on,” she says with all the confidence in the world as she stretches a hand out for you.

You look back at your friends. Daria’s head almost falls off as she shakes it in encouragement.

When you take her hand, fingers exposed and brushing against your own palm, goosebumps appear along your arms.

She pulls you towards the bike. You try your best to not look at Yoongi, standing there almost halfway to where you stood. He’s wearing a helmet still, you can’t really know what his reaction to this is. He clearly wanted you to ride with him, but something about Jennie dressed this way, and riding a bike, made you curious.

She stops by the bike and turns to you. “Here, put on the helmet, for your protection.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine,” she insists before she goes to pull the helmet over your head.

Jennie climbs over the bike, then gestures for you to get on behind her.

The last time you were on a bike was when you were 17 years old and Sooyoung was dating this college guy that liked doing these races. His friends invited you to the lake one night and you decided to ride with one of them. It felt amazing for a young girl—it was reckless fun. Now, it just seems reckless. But it also seems normal somehow. It’s a vehicle of sorts. People use it to get from one place to another… and also for dangerous races.

Besides, you’re getting on one with Jennie, who’s the secret racer who has won every meet for the past two months, and she seems to know what she’s doing.

Without giving it a third thought, you take Jennie’s hand and hop on, immediately wrapping your arms around her waist securely.

You turn to find Yoongi’s helmet off, his eyes staring daggers at the two of you. Your skin prickles at the look in his eyes, but you quickly turn away as Jennie takes off.

After a few minutes, you start getting cold with the gust of winds at the speed you’re going, and Jennie notices the shiver you give.

“We’re almost there,” she shouts over the loud wind.

What “there” is, is a mystery, but you wonder if it’ll be the food market, despite Sheila saying she never goes there after a race.

Once you enter the town however, Jennie heads away from the town center and towards the outskirts.

She pulls up on your street, and then you wonder how she got your address when she stops outside your house.

Jennie waits for you to hop off before she meets you as you take off the helmet.

“All that drama, just to drive me home?”

Jennie smirks as she takes the helmet from you to place it on her seat.

“I don’t have to parade you around at the food market like he does. You would’ve ridden with him, wouldn’t you?”

You don’t answer, which is all she needs.

“But now, people will think we-“

“So,” Jennie interrupts, shrugging a bit. “Would you rather be seen with him, or with me?”

You shift your weight and shove your hands into the pocket of your jean jacket. “I don’t know… I don’t know either of you enough to decide who is better company.”

Jennie steps forward, swinging her hair behind her shoulder. “Then why did you come with me?”

You look her up and down, slowly taking in her outfit and her face. She isn’t even wearing the pendant. “You look different… I don’t know. It made me wonder why.”

Jennie looks away and towards the trees beside your house. “I’m me out there, on my bike. I don’t have to be a Kim. Not so much anymore though…”

“Why did you reveal yourself then?”

Jennie looks back at you, her catlike eyes and the eyeliner that adorns them look you over, her expression softens but that intensity in her eyes is still there, focused on you. “You wouldn’t have come with me had you not known who I was.”

“Why don’t you want me talking to Yoongi, is it just the family rivalries?”

Jennie cocks her head to the side, the side of her lips quirking up. “No. It pissed me off that you walked into the strip room with him that night, when I’d been watching you, waiting to make my move.”

Your stomach flips at that. You feel the blood rush to your cheeks, so you look away from her powerful stare.

Jennie takes another step forward and you freeze, but your skin still tingles with anticipation. “You stood up to me like you wouldn’t take any of my shit… it was hot.”

“And what,” you say, almost breathless but glad you found your voice, “you saw me first?” Your gaze turns back to her, standing so close to you. You can smell the sweetness of her lavender perfume, the mint scent coming from her parted lips as she bites ever so slightly on her tongues

Jennie shrugs. “Didn’t I?”

She takes another step forward. She reaches for you, snaking her hand into your jacket and gripping the dip of your side to pull you close to her. You’re a couple inches taller than her, so she bats her eyelashes at you as you crash against her.

“I’m not an object you and Yoongi can play with,” you warn, voice low as a whisper. Despite the definite tone in your voice, you lean your face towards her, completely entranced by those eyes.

“Oh, I’m not playing with you, Cupcake, that’s the difference between Yoongi and I. I’m not here to play.” She brushes her nose against yours and your eyes flutter close.

Just as you feel her lips brush ever so slightly against yours, Jennie pulls back, and a small noise leaves your lip to your embarrassment.

Your eyes open to find an amused grin on Jennie’s face that only makes your skin boil. In many different ways.

“I’m not kissing you when the last person you kissed was him. End it with him, whatever that is, then you can give me a call,” she says, tone even. She reaches behind you and pulls your phone out of your back pocket.

You stare in shock as she saves her number to your phone. Your body is still as she places the phone back, her face right next to yours as she does.

When she pulls back, her eyes roam over your face. You lick your lips and look down at her own.

Before you know it, your hands are cupping her face and you’re pulling her towards you, you lips brushing lightly over her own.

Jennie sighs into it, a sound that makes the pit of your stomach churn. Her hands find their way back to your hips, pulling herself against you.

Your tongue sneaks out to taste the gloss on her lips and you moan against her lips, a sound that makes her gasp and pull you closer, her breasts flush against yours.

Then you pull back, her hands still gripping you. Her lips are still pouting when her eyes flutter open, questioning your sudden halt.

“Come to my room?” you ask, breathless.

Jennie shakes her head. “I need to know I’ll be the only one, first. And second, I need to take you on a date.”

You frown down at her, but you let her pull away. She bites her bottom lip as she walks back to the bike.

“So, you’re just gonna go?”

Jennie smirks. “I have business to attend to. I’ll see you tomorrow Cupcake.”


End file.
